Vortex Travel
Vortex Travel is the main purpose of the TT Capsule, so it is also one of the most important and complex aspects of TARDIS usage to learn. TARDIS Vortex Travel consists of 4 main parts: # Destination Selection # Takeoff Procedures # In-Flight Maneuvering # Landing Procedures Of course, make sure you are familiar with the console layout. Destination Selection The TARDIS navcom needs a destination to be set in order to chart a stellar bypass region, plot a space-time vortex trajectory, and eventually bring its user to their desired location. Luckily, most of these actions are automatic and the only thing needed from the user is to input their preferred destination. There are 7 ways to input a destination: # Randomiser # Coordinate Interface # Saved Location Selector # Fast Return # Interactive Destination Interface # Manual Repeater # Remote Key All these can be performed independent of each other, and each will perform the same task in a different way. It is important to learn how to check the coordinates of the TARDIS navcom so you know the whereabouts of the TARDIS. To check the coordinates, push the "Check Coords" button on the console. Randomiser One of the simplest ways to set a destination is to use the built-in location randomiser. This input method generates a random location in the universe and uploads it to the navcom. This can be helpful in the event that the user is being chased by a transdimensional entity across space and time, as it creates an untraceable path through the sub-firmament of the universe. To use the randomiser, simply push the "Randomiser" button. The TARDIS will notify you of the randomised location once it has been set. Coordinate Interface The Coordinate Interface is a sign located on the Manual Repeater Panel of the MCC. The sign shows the words "Coordinate Interface," so it's rather hard to miss. The Coord Interface is best used when the pilot wants to input specific three-dimensional coordinates into the databanks to travel to. Upon clicking the Coordinate Interface sign, it will expand into a sign interface. The sign at the top determines increment. The sign on the left subtracts from the current coordinate value, and the one on the right adds. The amount subtracted or added is determined by the increment sign; right-clicking it will change the increment. The center sign scrolls through x, y, and z axes, and closes the interface. Once you are satisfied with the coordinates you have, push the "Navcom Upload" button on the console to upload the coordinates. You will be notified of the coordinate modification. Saved Location Selector To use the saved location selector, open the chat interface by clicking on the Master Control Interface sign on the Flight Operations Panel. Navigate to the second page. There will be an option called "Load Save." Click on it, and the interface will bring up a list of saves to load. Click on the number of your desired save, and the coordinates will be input. Then, hit the "Navcom Upload" button, and you will be notified of your destination input. To learn about saving locations, visit the Observatory. Fast Return The fast return protocol on the TARDIS allows the user to return to the location the TARDIS was in before the last flight. To set the previous location, push the "Helmic Regulator" button on the MCC. You will be notified of the location modification. Interactive Destination Interface The IDI is a slightly outdated system in the TARDIS navcom array. It allows you to choose a location through a three-dimensional simulated environment. To use it, you must be in creative mode. Open the trapdoor on the console, and type "Interactive Destination Interface" into the command block. Click "Done", and you will be transported outside the TARDIS with a low reality quotient. Now you can go anywhere in the entire world. Once the desired location is found, click "Set Destination" in the chat bar, and the location will be set to your current location. You will then be transported back into the Console Room. Manual Repeater The Manual Repeater is a physical control on the console meant for quick microjumps in space. The Manual Repeater interface can be found on the "Manual Repeater Panel" on the console. The "Axis Dial" is the repeater that changes the axis being modified. 1 tick is x, 2 is y, 3 is z, and 4 is time. The "Positive" button adds ten to the current coordinates in the selected axis, and the "Negative" button subtracts ten. When the selected axis is time, the "Positive" button adds to the time, and the "Negative" button resets the time. The "Navcom Upload" button does not need to be pushed to finish setting the location, the repeaters automatically do it. The Manual Repeater buttons are also the only buttons that don't change their function when the "Handbrake" is released. Remote Key The remote key is the quickest way to set a destination and fly all in one click. It is done with the TARDIS Key, and causes the TARDIS to be sent to your location within seconds. To activate, hold the Key in your offhand, then click the prompt that appears in the chat bar. The TARDIS will arrive in two seconds. Takeoff Procedures The second part of the TARDIS flight procedures is the takeoff. Takeoff does not need to happen after setting a location; it can be done at any time, and the destination can be set inflight. But generally, it is easier to set a location on the ground and take off afterward. To begin takeoff, the flight preliminaries must be performed. First, release the "Handbrake" on the Flight Operations Panel. This will start the flight preliminaries. Then, hit the "Randomiser", "Time Switch", and "Coord Check" buttons in any order. Finally, push the "Helmic Regulator", and you are ready for takeoff. To finally enter the Vortex, flip the "Throttle". Congratulations, you have taken off. In-Flight Maneuvering During flight, the rotor will move and the dimensional stabilizers can be heard. There should be a bar at the top of your screen displaying "Vortex Travel Distance". This bar shows the progress through the vortex the TARDIS must complete before landing safely. If the bar is empty, the TARDIS can land. If it is full, there are different actions the pilot can take to fly the TARDIS. Stabilized Flight The Stabilizers are the easiest way to fly the TARDIS. They are located on the Blue Switches on the Console. Push the leftmost switch to turn on the stabilizers. The stabilizers sound will be heard, and the dimensional stabilizers will sound differently in flight. Turning them on also allows the Time Capsule to take off and land quietly. When the stabilizers are on, more energy will be used during flight, but the TARDIS will complete the flight by itself. Once it is complete, the pilot will be notified, and can begin landing. If the pilot leaves the Console Room, it can automatically land the TARDIS as well. Flight Sequences Flight sequences are activities the pilot can use to fly the TARDIS without taking extra energy. To perform a flight sequence, the pilot must have the handbrake released. Then, push any of the buttons on the console (except Manual Repeater buttons and the Helmic Regulator) in a sequence. Then, push the "Helmic Regulator". Now, the pilot must perform the same sequence they just did, but backward. Once the backward sequence is completed, vortex flight distance will be reduced. The more buttons in the sequence, the more flight distance will be covered. However, it is dangerous to perform too long of a sequence, because performing a sequence incorrectly will cause damage to the TARDIS, resulting in a crash landing. If you forget your sequence, cancel it by setting the "Handbrake" and releasing it again. Landing Procedures Finally, after the Vortex Travel Distance bar is finished, the pilot may land the TARDIS and finish their journey. To land the TARDIS, the handbrake must be set. Then, simply pull the "Throttle", and the TARDIS will rematerialize in Minkowski space. Congratulations, you've finished a full TARDIS flight!Category:Instructions